Doctor Who:War and Aliens
by Sorrynonbody
Summary: The Doctor and Martha travel to 1942 and find someone or something messing with History.


War and Aliens

"What the heck was that?" Someone shouted disturbing the entire ward. A strange wheezing, rasping echoed around the building. Suddenly a blue British police box materialized in the middle of the hallway, and a man stepped out. He was wearing a brown pin striped suit, with a Trench coat that fell to his ankles, and his hair was spiked in all directions. Martha leapt out of her chair knocking it over.

She just stood there staring at him. Finally she found her voice through her surprise and choked.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh just the usual, preventing the end of the universe, time and life itself"

Martha's surprise turned to anger,

"Where have you been, I thought I'd never see you again?"

Now it was the doctor's turn to look surprised.

"You're the one who wanted to leave, you said…." He trailed off

"What about the mobile? I called it hundreds of times and you never answered"

"Oh that, well um…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I sort of…lost it."

"Lost it?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Giant Lizard"

"Giant Lizard…"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Yes"

"Okay just thought I'd clear that up"

"Clear now?"

"Yup"

Suddenly Martha became aware of everyone else in the room, it was completely silent and everyone was staring at her, even some of the patients were peeking out of their rooms.

Smiling self consciously she inched her way towards The Doctor, grabbed him and pulled him inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor Ran around the TARDIS consol and pumped the 'Vortex Loop'.

"So there is this strange heat source Captain Jack asked me to check out. Normally he would do it himself but they are having some problem with radioactive goo running around Cardiff. And as you know I don't normally go looking for trouble, it's more fun when trouble finds me, but this sounded interesting and Capt…. You're staring at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing what ever gave you that notion?"

"Doctor, I have spent enough time with you to be able to tell when something is wrong"

The Doctor just stared at the computer screen on the consol.

"Doctor?" Martha whispered moving up beside him.

"I lost them both"

"Both? Doctor what are you talking about?"

He pulled his gaze away from the TARDIS and met Martha's.

"Rose and Astrid, I promised them both… and I lost them both"

"But Doctor, Rose is alive remember."

"But she's out of reach to me"

Martha looked away, The Doctor really loved Rose, but she was trapped in an alternate universe when Cybermen and Daleks invaded Earth.

"And Astrid?"

"Dead"

"I'm so sorry"

"I know"

"So why did you come back for me?"

"Because you are the only person I would have as my companion right now"

The cloud that surrounded The Doctor suddenly lifted and he was back to his normal self.

"So you ready to check out that heat source?"

"Of course"

"Then London 1942 coming up"

"1942?"

"There you are repeating me again"

Martha stuck her tongue out at him

"Torchwood found away to see into the past" he explained

"Oh" Martha said looking utterly confused, The Doctor laughed, any tension or pain lifted and they were back to there old selves"

Martha and The Doctor fell laughing, the TARDIS had landed a little harder than usual, but they were having too much fun to care.

"1942, the middle of World War Two"

"Right, I'm fairly sure an elementary student would know that, so you don't need to tell me, what you should tell me though is where this 'heat source' is"

"Huh?"

"Let's find the heat source"

"Oh come one lets explore a little, or have you lost your sense of adventure since I last saw you?"

"No, it's just that I don't feel like getting killed in the middle of a World War Two battle in 1942"

"This coming from the women who risked getting shot sneaking into countries like China"

"That was different you and Jack were in trouble"

The Doctor Shrugged "you win"

"Don't I always?"

"Touché, Well then what are we waiting for?"

"The Doctor jumped off the TARDS floor and ran to the door.

"Doctor Mab…" she didn't get a chance to finish.

THWAK, a bullet hit the door sending wood splinters flying everywhere,

"WOA" The Doctor yelled pulling his head back into the TARDIS.

"They blew a hole in my TARDIS. How dare they!"

"OI, YOU LANDED US IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY WORLD WAR TWO BATTLE"

But The Doctor wasn't paying attention

"There is a bullet whole in my TARDIS' door" he said running his hand over the hole in the door.

"DOCTOR"

"Hmm… Wha?"

"I said you landed us the middle of a WORLD WAR TWO battle"

"Yeah, and they shot my door"

"That doesn't matter at the moment, how about you get us out of here, then you can worry about the stupid _bullet wound_ in your precious ship"

"No"

"No?"

"Exactly, were not going anywhere"

"Why" Martha growled hands on her hips

"One, there is a humongous hole in my door, Two, we are almost on top of the heat source and three I am ready to wring someone's neck for putting a hole in my TARDIS.

"DOCTOR"

"Oh, come on you know me better then that"

Martha didn't say anything except

"So what do you propose we do?"

"First I'm going to finish whining about my TARDIS" The Doctor said with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Then we are going to leave the TARDIS and run like heck, until we find a safe haven"

"Um... Okay..."

The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS consol pushed a series of buttons, and the hole in the door sealed up as if it were never there.

"There, off we go" The Doctor exclaimed running to the door. Martha followed.

"On three, 1… 2…"

"Doctor mab..."

"THREE"

They burst out of the TARDIS heads low, bullets whizzing past, The Doctors coat streaming behind him. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Martha's ankle.

"DOCTOR" she screamed

The Doctor spun around and landed beside her, glaring at the soldier that had grabbed Martha.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?"

"Saving your lives"

"What?"

"Are you guys for real? You were running straight into their territory"

"So…"

"Do you feel like getting captured and have strange experiments done on you?"

"Wait… What?"

"Aliens, were have you been living the past three year? We have been battling the aliens for three flippen years"

The Doctor stared at him then said,

"I always thought it was a myth, a legend"

"Huh" Martha asked

"The Time Lords always had this inclination that during Earths World War Two, they weren't fighting 'Hitler' and the 'Germans' but they were fighting 'Haitlies' and the 'Germaks', They are now an extinct race, but then they were looking for a new planet to occupy. The humans managed to drive them off, and they came up with the whole story about Hitler and the Germans etc. In fact the cover up was so good, that even other Galaxy's never new the true nature of the war."

"So if there is a whole war going on with Aliens, what's causing the heat?"

"Them" The Doctor said pointing at a group of aliens marching across the field. They had a muddy brown color, they had mostly human features, two arms, two legs, one head, but they also had long claws coming from their fingers razor sharp blades protruding from the shoulder blades and forked tongues whisking in and out of there mouths.

"They emit an insane amount of heat, no one knows why, not even the Time Lords, it's like cats and purring it's just something they do."

"Would you mind? We are in the middle of a war here."

"Oh sorry" The Doctor said, "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha"

"Corporal James Badger of the Canadian Armed Forces." James lifted his head above the bush they were hiding behind and fired three shots, ducking in time to avoid a hail of bullets directed at him.

"What are we going to do?" Martha asked

"We need to get back to the TARDIS"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Not sure'

"Great I just love how you thought things through"

"Corporal," The Doctor shouted over the gunfire.

"What"

"Can you cover us long enough to get to that blue box over there?" he nodded at the TARDIS.

"I think so, but when I say run, RUN" James yelled not taking his eyes of the battle.

"Sounds good"

"Okay… RUN" The Corporal jumped to his feet firing rapidly, Martha and The Doctor pelted out from the bush.

"ARE YOU INSANE" Martha screamed as they entered the TARDIS

"Guess so"

"So how can we help from here, I mean it's not like we will lose, as you said they are extinct and we won the war"

"Yes but something is wrong, someone is messing with history, a paradox, change the past change the future"

"What, how do you know that?"

"Did you see them when they were marching?"

"Yes"

"Did you see how they looked calm and were marching in perfect line?"

"Yes, what of it"

"No one, not even aliens in there right minds will march through the middle of a battle field calmly in a perfect line."

"And..?"

"Well that tells me that there being controlled"

"By whom?"

"Dunno but I intend to find out"

"Has the fighting stopped?" Martha asked

"Sounds like it" The Doctor replied

It was getting dark and the wounded and dead littered the ground.

"Look" Martha gasped

On the ground, lay Corporal James, alive but bleeding from a bullet wound to his calf.

"You" The Corporal groaned, "did you find away to help?"

"Yes but I can't go into details." The Doctor explained.

"Are you hurt anywhere else besides you let?" Martha asked.

"No but I can't put any weight on it"

"Okay, just a minute, this might hurt a little"

She began to feel around his leg, James winced only a few time but remained silent.

"Good news Corporal, the bullet missed your bone, it went straight through, only you wont be able to walk for a few months."

"Damn"

"Come on; let's get you to a medic"

Martha and The Doctor helped him limp his way to a near by town, were they left him at a hospital.

"Okay, I understand your plan, get on a ship, find out who is controlling the Germaks, stop them and get out, what I don't understand is how we are even going to get _on_ one of the ships?"

"We get caught"

"WHAT, I was right you are insane"

"It's either that or let someone mess with history and destroy all of man kind."

"Oh, well then what are we waiting for?"

"We could have danced all night, we could have danced al night, and still have begged for more," The Doctor and Martha stumbled into a clearing singing, "We could have spread our wings and done one thousand things, we've never done before."

"Heeeey, Doctor Look, it's a space ship" Martha slurred

"Nooooo," The Doctor said, "It's an unidentified flying object."

Suddenly guns were pointed at there heads,

"Hey watch were you point those, you might hurt someone"

"You will come" a gruff voice said

"Were? To a party?" The Doctor looked at Martha, "I love parties"

Rough hands pushed them forwards,

"Oi, no need to get frisky." Martha giggled

"Move"

"Were moving, were moving"

They were herded through the ship and thrown into a cell.

"Hey, what kind of party is this?"

"Well that worked…" Martha said

"Yup same as last time"

"What?"

"Oh I had to pretend to be drunk once before, in fact I sang the same song."

"What why?"

"Let's just say it involved Madam de Pompadour a horse, and clock work men."

"What? Never mind… I don't want to know, so how do you suggest we get out?'

Smiling the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and spun it in his fingers,

"Apparently they don't know who they're dealing with"

He pointed it at the lock, and with a soft click the door swung open.

There was one guard, he was holding an almost 'Marvin the Martian' gun. Quietly The Doctor raised the Sonic Screwdriver, with a soft humming noise, smoke rose out of the Germaks weapon.

Clicking frustrated the guard shook the gun. Martha and The Doctor ran past smiling deviously.

"Now what?"

"We have to find out whose controlling the Germaks"

"So, the control room"? Martha inquired

"The control room" The Doctor agreed.

As they walked through the hall they stared in horror at the various tubes and containers along the walls.

"Human heads, living breathing, decapitated human heads" Martha choked

The Doctor stared at the heads

"I know who is behind this."

"What? How?"

"The technology on this ship… It's too advanced for the Germaks"

"Then whose is it?"

Before The Doctor could answer a door on they're left opened.

The Doctor stared horrified.

"I had the chance to kill you, but I let you live, and this is how you repay me? You capture humans and put their heads in jars?"

"I do not answer to you Time Lord."

"I let you live, and you just come back Ten years later, killing again?"

"I do not answer to you" they repeated

"DALEKS, YOU MURDEROUS, TREACHEROUS, WORMS OF SPACE, I demand you leave the planet, you are tampering with history, you could destroy the entire human race!"

"That is my intentions," the Dalek Con droned, "I need this planet to rebuild my species and be strong once more."

The Doctor stood speechless

"You will return to your cell,"

Two Germaks escorted them back to their cell, this time confiscating the Doctors coat, which had the sonic screwdriver in the pocket.

"Great, here we are stuck in a stupid space ship; no way to get out and the bloody DALEKS are back."

Suddenly the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Hold on, what's this?" He said examining the bars of the cell "ah, brilliant these bars haven't been updated for years, they are the classic iron bars, Earth uses but they are reinforced by lead and nickel… impossible to cut through, BUT, ah but," He said running his fingers through his hair, "No… YES, No… YES, AHA, have you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"No I haven't, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it's a great movie; you really should see it, anyways…" He trailed off grabbing a chair, and shoving it between the bars, "The bars are impossible to break, but the hinges …" He pushed down hard on the chair, grunting with the effort, and with a metallic shriek the bars came out of their hinges, "The hinges are extremely weak," he finished

Once again out of their cell they wove their way through the corridors, they found their way to the door without incident. Racing across the clearing they stopped in the center of some trees.

"Daleks, the scum of the universe… they keep surviving, while I lose everything" The Doctor gasped bitterly, "If it's the last thing I do I'm going to stop them tonight"

"Colonel, I know a way to win the war, Oi that sounds like such a cliché"

"What are you talking about?" The colonel said

"The ship in the clearing, the aliens that are controlling the ones you are fighting are there, if you defeat them, the Germaks will go into panic and leave."

"And how do suggest we do that?"

"Storm them, run in there with guns a blazing, they will run, all of them even Dalek Con,"

"On my command," The Colonel yelled, "We will enter the ship; shoot anything and everything in your way."

"This is so exciting we get to witness a World War Two battle, not the kind you would think but still" Martha whispered

"ATTACK"

The two hundred some soldiers let out a bone chilling war cry and streamed into the space ship. The Doctor followed.

"Oi, were you going?" Martha screamed after him

"To get my coat, I really like that coat."

Rolling her eyes Martha followed The Doctor.

Running through the ship, they looked in room after room.

"Where is that stupid coat Doctor,"

"How am I supposed to know…? AHA, here we go" He said running into a room "I would have been heartbroken if anything happened to this coat."

He put on his coat, "And the Sonic Screwdriver is still here."

Turning they almost ran into a Dalek Con.

"You have destroyed everything, the Daleks could have been great once more, we could have, but YOU interfered, you and your little human companion.

"Yup that's me, your average every day, day Messer upper… oh that made no sense what's so ever.

"You will be EXTERMINATED"

"Oh no I won't" The Doctor said turning serious, raising the Sonic Screwdriver, he aimed it at Dalek Con, sparks and black smoke poured out of the head.

"Are you taking me home now?" Martha asked back in the TARDIS

"Why, do you want to go home?"

"I'm not sure, I left for the first time for a reason… but what can one more trip do?"

"Nothing, so where would you like to go? New Earth? Harlstarfque? Or… we could just see where we end up?"

"Let's just see where we end up" Martha said laughing

"Well, then off we go" The Doctor said a cheesy smile splaying across his face, he pushed several buttons, and the TARDIS leapt off through the vortex.


End file.
